Whispers in the Dark
by DownUnderSister
Summary: England just wants to end it all. Can France show England that there are people who love and care for him? SongFic, a story about never giving up!


_**Please listen to Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. **_

**Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To turn your tears to roses**

"England, please, do not say things like that" France pleaded with the hysterical Englishman.

"No! Nobody cares about me, you've seen how all of the others treat me!" England sobbed at France "I'm a washed up nation that has no reason to live!"

Earlier that night France had found England trying to overdose on pills. France had wrestled the bottle out of the smaller man's hands. England had completely broken down and the Frenchmen knew that he wasn't going to stop until he had ended it all.

"That's not true England" France tried to reason with him "I care about you, I love you!"

"You're lying!" England screamed, his voice going hoarse.

Tears where running down England's pale face. Oh how France just wanted to hold him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright but he knew that if he tried to reach out like that, England would just push him further away. ****

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
>I will be the one that you run to<br>My love is  
>A burning, consuming fire<strong>

"Just leave me alone you bastard"England sobbed, losing all of the strength in his already weak voice.

"No England, I'm not going to leave you" France had to fight back tears as he tried to talk to the broken down man in front of him "not until I know you're not going to do anything stupid."

"Do something stupid?" England spoke softly, his emerald eyes fixed on the wooden floor below "Because that's what I do isn't it, I do stupid things?"

France could see England's small body trembling "No, I didn't-"

Before France could finish, England had ran out the door and into the dark forest that surrounded his lonely house.****

**No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<strong>

France ran after England who had already made it into the dense forest. "England, stop, please!" France cried out.

"No leave me alone!" England yelled back as trees threatened to engulf his body.

The Frenchmen was having a hard time keeping up with England. This was England's home so the Englishman knew which way to run that would give him an advantage over France.

The forest was also very dark, the only lights being from the stars above. They seemed to be guiding France, telling him not to give up, that England was just a few steps ahead. With that in mind France ran, full speed towards the figure in front of him.

**No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark**

England suddenly stopped and as France got closer he could see that the smaller man was now standing on the edge of a cliff. France panicked hoping with every fibre in his being that England would not jump.

"Please don't jump" France pleaded "Just walk back, I'm here, I'll never leave you England."

England slowly turned around, his body shaking. France looked straight into the man's wide green eyes with his equally wide blue ones. England gave a small smile and the Frenchman thought that he was going to walk away from the cliff and everything could go back to the way that it was.

England whispered something that France couldn't quite make out. It looked as if he had said sorry and France wondered why England would say such a thing. England took a step backwards, losing his footing and disappeared over the cliff edge.

"NO, ENGLAND!" France ran forwards screaming out as he watched England's lifeless body lying on the ground far below.

**You feel so lonely and ragged  
>You lay here broken and naked<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To clothe you in crimson roses**

France had finally made it safely to the bottom of the cliff. He ran over to England praying that he was still alive. As soon as he made it to England's side France could see the broken body that lay before him, consumed by a pool of crimson blood.

France's body convulsed "No, ple-please don't be dead." He gently placed his shaking hand on England's chest. "You can't leave me" France's eyes widened as he felt his hand slowly rise and fall along with the unconscious man's chest.

"It's ok England, I'm going to take you home" France took England's delicate face into his hands and placed his forehead on top of England's. "It's going to be alright" Silent tears falling from above landed on England's closed eyes and ran down his pale cheeks. ****

**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
>I will be the one that's gonna guide you<br>My love is  
>A burning, consuming fire<strong>

Englandsat upright in his bed warm bed, looking out of the double window where light streamed into the large room. He looked out at the forest where two weeks ago he had almost ended his life.

The man's body and will had been broken that night. England thanked god every day that he was alive that France had found him and hadn't given up. The Englishman knew how selfish he had been. He now knew that there were people who loved him and if he had ended his life, he would be hurting the very people that cared for him so much.

"How are you mon cheri?" France asked as he walked into the room bright room.

England continued to look far into the distance as France sat down on the bed placing his warm hand on top of the Englishman's cooler one.

"I love you England. You know that right?"

England looked over at France and slipped his arms around the Frenchman's waist, burying his face in the others chest. "Thank you." ****

**Whispers in the dark  
>Whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark**

England still had those dark thoughts swimming around in the depths of his mind. Silent whispers that threatened to tear away at his sanity. But as long as he had France there to replace those whispers with love and compassion, England knew that he was going to be alright.

_**To anyone that feels like they have no reason to live, please don't give up. There are people that care about you, even if you don't see it. There is always someone to talk to and a new day to conquer. – with much love, your friend, DownUnderSister. **_


End file.
